


Care

by HufflepunkAuthor



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, and a concerned Lassie, concerned Shawn, if headaches count as hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepunkAuthor/pseuds/HufflepunkAuthor
Summary: Carlton helps Shawn when he gets a migraine.  (All Shawn wanted to know is if his Lassie was okay.)





	Care

Carlton Lassiter walked into his house to the usual sound of the TV playing. After a long day that was meant to be full of paperwork, but ended up with a car chase that became a chase on foot. He was exhausted and only wanted to cuddle up with husband. But Carlton found the living room empty. 

“Shawn?” Carlton called out, his hand naturally going to his gun. He didn’t withdraw it because of the significant number of times he barged in on Shawn ready to shoot when he was trying to surprise Carlton or something of the like during the early stages of their relationship. 

Cautiously Carlton ventured further into the house toward their bedroom, it was entirely dark. He quietly opened the door and when he saw the bundle of blankets piled on the bed he knew exactly what had happened. Carlton let his defenses drop and quickly walked to the bed. 

He kneeled down next to it and in his quietest voice whispered, “Shawn? Babe, are you okay?” 

The blankets shifted a bit and a hand reached out from within it. Carlton held Shawn’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Shawn’s thumb joint. 

“Is it a migraine?” Shawn squeezed Carlton’s hand, which he took as a yes. 

“Okay, darling. I’ll get you some water and painkillers, I’ll be right back.” 

Shawn held on to his hand tightly for a moment before letting go. Carlton understood that to mean thank you. 

He fetched the water and painkillers as quickly as he could. He stopped to turn off the TV and the living room lights, doing so, on the couch, he found Shawn’s plush pineapple pillow that Carlton had given him for their 6 month anniversary. Shawn never took that down from their room unless he was feeling very sick. 

Clearly Shawn felt his headache coming on but still wanted to stay up for me. Why is he so sweet? Although, he could have seriously hurt himself. My poor Shawn. Carlton thought, he had long ago given up on trying to muffle his gushy-lovey thoughts about Shawn. 

Carlton grabbed the pineapple plush along with the water and painkillers, and he quickly went back to their room. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to the bundle of blankets that is Shawn. 

“Come on, Shawn. The painkillers will help.” 

The blankets moved again and Shawn appeared from with in them. Carlton helped him sit up and handed him the glass of water then the two pills. Shawn quickly downs the pills and tries to hand the glass back to Carlton. 

“Finish the water. It will help, trust me," Carlton said. 

Shawn tried to make an upset face as a response, but winced in pain. Carlton quickly brought his hands to Shawn’s shoulders and started rubbing them, he hoped it was helping at least a bit. 

Shawn did relax some and he finished off the water. Carlton did take it from him then and put it on the bedside-table. Once Shawn saw it put down safely he shifted to be more laying down and reached out to hug his husband’s waist. 

Carlton chuckled lightly, “Hang on, babe. Let me change then we can go to sleep.” 

Shawn released him and Carlton quickly changed into a pair of sweats, knowing that if he went to bed in only boxers Shawn would try to get him aroused, no matter how sick he’s feeling, and that Shawn has a real kink for his hairy chest and always appreciates when he shows it off. 

When Shawn feels the bed dip he lifts his arm up, holding the blanket open for his lover to lay under them with him. He smiled the second he felt Carlton’s sternum bush, as he loves to call it. His fingers grazed a small scar on the Carlton’s collar bone. 

Shawn slowly sat up holding his hands over his temple. He quietly said, “Carl– uugh…” and he pushed his hands harder on his head. 

“Shawn, baby, what’s wrong? What do you need?” Carlton sat up as well and holds Shawn to his chest. 

“Car… chase… TV… lost you. Didn’t… ohh, ugh, okay…” Shawn’s face squeezed up in pain. 

Carlton moved his hands so he could massage Shawn’s head. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m alright, I’m right here. That’s why you stayed up in front of the TV, huh? You just wanted to know if I was okay, and you made you migraine so much worse.” 

Shawn just nodded once. 

“Well, I’m here. It’s all alright. Now, lets go to sleep, okay?” 

Shawn leaned back into Carlton and sighed. 

Carlton pulled the two of them back down into bed, “I love you, Shawn. And don’t hurt yourself by speaking again, I know you love me too.”


End file.
